Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electric chargers, and more particularly to an electric charger which is adapted to charge batteries after discharging them to a certain uniform level to ensure that the batteries are charged uniformly to a predetermined level in the subsequent charging operation.
Uniform charging of batteries is desirable when charging a number of batteries to prevent overcharging of a particular battery or batteries or to prevent inverse charging which a battery undergoes when connected in series with more highly charged batteries. The instant invention also relates to devices which operate in connection with the charger of the nature mentioned above, including an automatic charge stopping device, a charge supervising device, an external power source, a spare battery compartment and a charging amount adjusting device.